


Sculpted Art – TaeWin

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng is an art student who just broke up with his boyfriend. Taeyong is a nude model who poses for Sicheng's art class. Taeyong rescues Sicheng from a would-be mugger one afternoon and they have drinks together. One thing leads to another, but things aren't always what they seem.





	Sculpted Art – TaeWin

 

 

Being an art student, Sicheng loved going to the museum, specially just before closing time so he can view the pieces all to himself, undisturbed by on-lookers or school children on a field trip, who’d rather be outside eating ice cream or anywhere else for that matter. But if people were to look at Sicheng, which indeed numerous surreptitious glances were sent his way, one can’t help but admire his lithe frame and more so his beautiful face framed by his yellow blonde hair. He had pretty dark almond eyes, aquiline nose and full pouting lips that dimpled at the corners when he smiled.

Sitting on the marble bench in the middle of the room, while staring at his favorite Monet piece “The Water Lily Pond” at The Met, calmed his emotions in turmoil. He has been in such state for the past two months. He sighed heavily while recalling the previous events that lead to his painful situation.

Naturally, when you have art classes, you will at one point have to draw a nude. The first time his class had to draw a nude was particularly interesting. The model whom he knew as the Korean Taeyong, was a sight to behold. He had dark auburn hair that fell over his piercing dark eyes hooded by full brows, with a slit on the left one due to a scar, Sicheng presumed. He had a pert high-bridged nose and beneath it pink cupid’s bow lips.

Everyone in the class ogled and fawned over Taeyong. Except him. Not in the most obvious manner, that is. Sicheng found him too attractive to exhibit his infatuation unlike his girl classmates. His shyness overcame him at all times. Besides, he didn’t know if this Taeyong will appreciate attention from a male such as him with all the girls around him. Although one time, while Taeyong posed for the class lounging on a chaise on his side with a cloth seductively draped over his private parts and exposing all the rest of his lithe body, Sicheng couldn’t help but blush whenever he looked at the male form. Taeyong wore boxers, of course, but still. Sicheng knew he glanced through his lashes one too many times and quite longer than he should. His eyes would caress the model’s body, it’s contours and lines. Taeyong caught his eye and the corners of his mouth ever so slightly lifting cynically. Sicheng could never recover from shame.

From that moment on, Sicheng tried his best to avoid looking for far too long and not too often. He went on and jabbed at his sketch. But he noticed, slightly peeking over the canvas, that Taeyong would stare at his face, or part of it, from the nose up. He would then avoid those dark round eyes and the piercing stare. It was their little cat and mouse game and guess who was the cat...

Whenever the classes finished, Sicheng would hurry out of the room almost tripping over his feet to avoid Taeyong. Somehow Taeyong would always pass by him, give him a quick glance and smile. Sicheng would ignore him, pretend not to see him. But Taeyong manages to make him feel flustered every time.

This happened for a month. Later on Sicheng’s infatuation grew, until he started thinking about Taeyong too often, daydreaming how he’d like to touch those muscles on his arms, his long shapely legs and other parts he’d rather not think about. He was no innocent, ironically, having broken up with his boyfriend six months before. But with Taeyong it was different. Perhaps he sees Taeyong as a piece of art, a sculpture to admire and look upon but never to touch. It was agonizing for him. He knew he had already passed the point of simply being attracted or infatuated. He liked Taeyong, for all the times he saw him which was thrice a week and during weekends when he and his friend would  go to the coffee shop where Taeyong worked. Taeyong would say ‘hi’ and he would ‘hello’ back. That would be the extent of their conversation, apart from ‘what will it be for today’ or ‘enjoy your drinks’.  Smiling at each other was the utmost ‘intimacy’ they shared. Pathetic, when you think about it.

Sighing, Sicheng stood up when he knew the museum would close. He walked out that late afternoon into the bustling streets of New York. He knew he had to forget his silly adoration for Taeyong since it would get him nowhere. He didn’t even think Taeyong would give his attention to a boy like him, much less any romantic inclination.

Sicheng turned into an alley leading to a short cut to where he his apartment building was. It was a longish walk, but he liked walking in the cool of autumn. Then he sensed someone behind him, following his footsteps. He looked back to find a middle-aged man tailing him with a menacing swagger. His instincts told him he might be a target for mugging. Holding his coat closer to his body, he hurried as his heart raced in fear. He turned into another corner but he knew his pursuer was at his heels. Even when he walked out into the main street to cross it to get to the other side, the likelihood of being caught was imminent. Then out of nowhere, from behind him, an arm settled across his shoulders. He jumped, whipping his head to see who it was and he almost tripped on his own feet. It was Taeyong looking fresh with his wind-ruffled hair and bright cheeks.

“Wha-“

“Don’t look back, your ‘admirer’ is still behind us,” Taeyong said in a breathy whisper in Sicheng's ear, making the latter shudder with chills down his spine.

“How did you...”

“I saw you as I got off from work.”

“Oh.”

“You’re welcome, Sicheng,” Taeyong said teasing him.

Sicheng had to look at his protector, grateful for the rescue but not for being so close to Taeyong’s body. He cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, thanks. For the rescue.”

“Sure thing.”

They walked for about a block and avoiding dark alleys. By this time, Sicheng was conscious of Taeyong’s warm body and the latter’s hand digging lightly on his shoulder. It was getting very uncomfortable for him in a manner of speaking. His heart was still racing but not from fear.

“I think we lost him. So, I’m heading home now,” Sicheng said and stole a glance at Taeyong’s beautiful profile. “Thanks again.”

“So early? It’s a Saturday,” said Taeyong, looking at Sicheng with twinkling eyes. “You want to go grab some beer?”

“Beer?”

“Yes, you know, the kind that they brew with alcohol in it?”

“I know what it is...”

“I know you know,” Taeyong said. “So, will you go have a drink with me?”

It took a moment before Sicheng could reply, “I’m not sure...”

Taeyong laughed as Sicheng felt the former watch him looking a little troubled with furrowed brows.  “My treat. Don’t worry I won’t bite, not unless you want me to.”

“I-I didn’t mean it that way.” Sicheng felt his face flush as hot as a furnace.

“Of course you didn’t,” Taeyong said slyly. “Come on, before we loose seats.”

Sicheng could only follow Taeyong’s lead, having an arm over his shoulders it was hard not to. They entered a small bar and sat on the stools at the very far end. Taeyong ordered their beer and the bartender gave them their tall glasses of fizzy beer.

After a few sips and a moment’s silence, Taeyong ensued the conversation, asking him about his studies, his love for art, why he left his hometown to study in the US, all of which Sicheng answered politely. Upon their second round of drinks, they were laughing at each other’s jokes and anecdotes. Sicheng discovered Taeyong was smart and funny, finding him even more attractive.

Apparently he has already finished school and wanted to explore the world, being a writer. Taeyong had a way with words that he found intriguing. They have been talking for over two hours and night has fallen without even realizing it. They enjoyed each other’s company too much to notice. Sicheng couldn’t help watching Taeyong with hungry eyes, seeing him this close was like a dream realized. Sometimes their eyes locked with Taeyong’s stare lingering, making Sicheng blush at such scrutiny. At times Taeyong’s heated gaze would travel down Sicheng’s mouth. Sicheng found this unsettling but ignored it most of the time, nervously sipping his drink. He must be drunk to be imagining things.

Sicheng also found out Taeyong was a touch person. He felt tiny electric shocks whenever Taeyong held his hand or arm. At one point Taeyong’s hand rested on Sicheng’s knee as he whispered into Sicheng’s ear, “do you know how pretty your eyes are?”

Chills ran down his spine and Sicheng was at a loss for words. Taeyong’s hand on his knee and the breath on his ear sent signals in his brain. He managed to say “thanks.” Nervously he took another sip from his glass and foam gathered on his upper lip. Taeyong watching him all the while and surprised Sicheng when Taeyong wiped off the foam on his upper lip with the back of his hand.

Their eyes locked and Sicheng saw something in those dark eyes he recognized well. Desire. Sicheng caught his breath as he felt Taeyong’s hand on his thigh once more, gently squeezing it. He whispered into Sicheng’s ear, “do you know how attractive you are? Do you realize that I’ve always wanted to ask you out but was afraid you’d decline?”

“I...had no... idea,” Sicheng said, stumbling over his words. “But I think it may be the alcohol talking.”

“I don’t think so,” Taeyong reiterated. “I’ve been attracted to you the first time I saw you but you didn’t notice me until I modeled for your class.”

“Sorry?”

“You and your friend always hung out at my coffee shop, remember?”

“Your...”

“Yes, the one my parents own. The one you’ve been frequently going to with your friend for the past six months?”

“I...oh,” said Sicheng. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Taeyong seemed amused. Then on a more serious note, Taeyong holding his gaze said, “I like you a lot, do you know that?”

“I... you do?” Sicheng gulped nervously. Not believing what Taeyong said. “I think you’re tipsy.”

Taeyong smiled and said, “maybe. But I know you like me too.”

Sicheng blushed profusely. “How do you know?”

“The way you look at me during your art class.”

Sicheng’s heart thumped wildly, swallowing hard and feeling his cheeks flush. “You noticed.”

“I did.”

They caught each other’s eyes, studying each other’s face with knowing looks. Taeyong’s eyes fell on Sicheng’s lips. He leaned onto Sicheng’s ears with his hand going up and down Sicheng’s thigh, Taeyong whispered, “I’d like to taste those luscious lips of yours.”

Sicheng blushed, not from the alcohol but from the husky whisper of Taeyong. He looked Taeyong squarely in the eye and said, “I’d like that too.”

Taeyong paid for their drinks and clamped his hand over Sicheng’s wrist, yanking him out towards the back of the bar into the night.

“Wait, that’s the back,” Sicheng said.

“I know.”

Taeyong flung the back door open and dragged Sicheng out into the alley, into a deep darker nook, further away from the bar’s entrance and grabbed Sicheng’s shoulders, pinning  him against the wall. Sicheng gasped before Taeyong’s lips found his in a hungry kiss. It was a delicious and passionate one, making Sicheng squirm against Taeyong’s body, both pressing hard against each other. Friction on their lips engulfed Sicheng in sensual emotions. He wanted Taeyong  for this for so long, wanting to touch and feel him. Now that he has he wanted more. He moaned as Taeyong delved his tongue into Sicheng’s hot mouth and the latter sucking greedily on it.

Sicheng wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist and pulled him even closer, his hands digging into Taeyong’s waist. Taeyong’s lips parted from Sicheng’s mouth and kissed his neck, biting and nibbling on the soft skin. His hand grabbing Sicheng’s neck while he did so and the other hand went down the small of Sicheng’s back. Pressing his now erect manhood against Sicheng’s. Sicheng sighed and snaked his hands underneath Taeyong’s untucked shirt, feeling the warm soft skin.

“God, you smell so good,” Taeyong whispered in Sicheng’s ear before he went to nibble on it and letting the tip of his tongue caress Sicheng’s ear lobes. “I want you, right here, right now.”

Sicheng could only shudder and held Taeyong’s head with both hands to kiss him on the mouth. Their moist lips melding, moving against the other. Sicheng bit Taeyong’s lip lightly when Taeyong’s hand went down to feel Sicheng’s erection making him groan, grinding his hard shaft against Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong’s other hand went down to Sicheng’s buttocks and pressed on it to meld their bodies.

Sicheng was mindless by now, uncaring if someone happened upon them locked in a tight embrace, kissing wantonly.  He slid his hand from Taeyong’s waist to the latter’s crotch making him groan when Sicheng squeezed and fondled him through the tight jeans. Sicheng let his lips wander along Taeyong’s jaw to his ear and whispered, “I want to taste you.”

Taeyong groaned into Sicheng’s neck, “not here. Too many people.”

As if on cue, a rowdy couple walked out of the bar and headed their way. Taeyong pulled Sicheng from the alcove by the waist and they walked out of the alley to the street. A cab miraculously appeared before them and Taeyong hailed at it. Once inside, Taeyong gave his own address near Kent street. Sicheng gave him a surprised look. He never would have guessed Taeyong lived in such neighborhood. He wanted to ask him to satiate his curiosity but before he could do so, Taeyong snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, with his other hand grabbing the back of Sicheng’s head. Without a care for the driver’s thoughts or attention, Taeyong sought his companion’s lips, his tongue assaulting Sicheng’s mouth. They clung onto each other, Sicheng clutching at Taeyong’s waist. His other hand involuntarily going further down to Taeyong’s now visible erection, toying and squeezing it. Taeyong groaned and let his mouth travel down Sicheng’s neck, biting on the tender skin. Taeyong went to lick his earlobes and whispered, “Sicheng you are intoxicating.”

Taeyong’s declaration sending shivers all over Sicheng’s body, the latter turned to seek Taeyong’s face to look upon. He had to make one thing clear. “Are you coming onto me just to get me to bed?”

Taeyong’s eyes held such intense hurt that Sicheng’s heart fluttered. Taeyong cupped Sicheng’s face and said, “Do you think just because I model nude, I fuck around with every guy who looks at me the way you do?”

Sicheng immediately regretted his words seeing Taeyong’s reaction. He was far too overwhelmed with this man’s sudden interest in him. But Taeyong did say he noticed Sicheng long before he did. He found it so unlikely that he had to believe it. He felt utterly apologetic when he said, “I’m sorry, it’s just so sudden. You never mentioned it to me before or even asked me out.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would...like me. Besides you never even spared me a glance. To me you were like a living sculpture, to admire and watch but you can’t touch.”

Sicheng’s mouth dropped open. It was exactly how he felt about this man. It was such a revelation that his heartstrings were tugged at. Overwhelmed by Taeyong’s declaration he held the man’s face in both hands and said, “that’s exactly how I felt about you.” Sicheng involuntarily let out a short sob and kissed him so lovingly that he felt Taeyong’s surprised reaction at such tenderness, with Sicheng’s lips caressing his. As Taeyong’s response deepened, Sicheng felt more urgency, his desire greater than before. They clung desperately at each other, as if wanting to meld into the other to become one.

Their passionate kiss was disrupted by the driver loudly clearing his throat and said they have arrived. Taeyong paid the man and they got out of the cab hand in hand. Taeyong lead Sicheng up the steps to a posh three-story whitewashed 19th century building. Taeyong unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind him. Without further ado, Taeyong grabbed Sicheng’s hand and led him straight up to the bedroom on the third floor, barely giving Sicheng time to admire the luxurious furnishings and trappings.

“You live with your parents?”

“No, they live in Europe mostly. My manservant lives with me but he’s on his day off.”

Sicheng almost gaped at the thought. _He has a fucking manservant._

 

 

The bedroom was large, with fairly masculine furnishings in beige and white, with enormous window panes overlooking the city. At the center of the room was a large four poster bed with drawn sheer tulle canopy. Sicheng swallowed nervously when he saw the bed. This was suddenly going all too fast for him, afraid of getting emotionally involved in something that might not last. He didn’t want to go through another heartache.

“Taeyong... I-I think...”

Taeyong turned to face Sicheng, placed his hand on the latter’s cheek, caressing it. “You think this is going too fast?”

“Yes,” breathed Sicheng, looking into Taeyong’s dark eyes. “I don’t want to... get hurt again.”

“I guess I understand how you feel. We’re practically strangers, if not for the months we’ve seen each other and my own infatuation with you the past six months,” Taeyong said wistfully. “I... just give me a minute, I want to run a bath and I’ll call you a cab.”

“I’m sorry,” Sicheng said sullenly. “I guess I’m much more a coward than you are.”

“Don’t say that,” Taeyong insisted but his eyes said another thing. The sadness and disappointment apparent in them. “You have every right to feel that way. I can’t force you even if I honestly want it badly. It’s not going to change things even if I told you how much I like you but... I won’t insist. Give me a minute and I’ll call you a cab.”

“No need, I need some fresh air anyway. I’ll call one myself.”

“Are you sure? It’s getting late.”

Sicheng could only nod and swallowed. He felt awful about turning his back on this but his fear was greater. Fear of getting hurt. He watched Taeyong go into the bathroom and heard him turning on the tap and prepare his bath. Sicheng wondered how it would be like to be in the bathtub with Taeyong. Shocked at his sudden thought, he shook his head as if to return to reality.

Taeyong returned explaining while they descended the stairs to the front door, “I’m sorry I just wanted to get rid of this kink in the small of my back all day. I wanted to soak it in hot water. I had to fix crates at the coffee shop.”

Sicheng was too preoccupied with his own thoughts though. Thinking if he was really doing the right thing, practically rejecting Taeyong. He sighed as he was let out by the slightly muted Taeyong who gave him a forced grin. “I’ll see you around, Sicheng. Take care.”

“See you around,” Sicheng said smiling awkwardly and he turned to walk out into the night.

 

Sicheng breathed in the cool night air as he walked down the street. He felt desolate and confused. He didn’t know why he let Taeyong down like that. All he knew was that he was scared. But deep down he wanted Taeyong so badly. Wanted to feel him, taste him. So what was wrong? He knew this was about his recent breakup. Perhaps the thought of Taeyong being so aggressive was daunting. But more likely he was just being petty in comparing Taeyong to his worthless rich ex-boyfriend who dumped him for a rich heiress. He winced at the memory. He was being so stupid. Why would he compare Taeyong to such a prude, he can never understand. Taeyong didn’t even mention they owned the cafe or that apparently he was filthy rich and even has his own fucking three story home in Kent for heaven’s sake.

Sicheng stopped in his tracks. That was it, he was afraid Taeyong would dump him like his ex did. But this was Taeyong. Things will likely be very different. He did feel through instinct now, that it will be. Shouldn’t he give it a chance? Sicheng groaned and turned at his heels and started walking back. With every step he felt and recalled Taeyong’s kisses, wanting to taste them once more. Wanting Taeyong.  _I’m so, so stupid!_

Sicheng reached the heavy oak door and rapped with the brass knocker. No response. He rapped at it again. Nothing. He was about to use it for the third time when Taeyong opened the door half-naked, wearing only his denim jeans and a towel draped over his shoulder. He looked utterly surprised at the sight of Sicheng.

Sicheng cleared his throat and said, “Uh, I... um, I think I changed my mind.”

Like a sudden flash of lightning Taeyong took Sicheng’s arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind them. Taeyong grabbed the sides of Sicheng’s head and sought his lips with undeniable hunger. Sicheng had to hold onto Taeyong as he was pushed against the door. Taeyong’s kiss was turning Sicheng into a liquid mass of hot fire. Sicheng found his hands caressing the naked skin of Taeyong’s arms and sides.

After a moment Taeyong said as he looked Sicheng in the eye, “Sicheng, honestly I thought I’d never see you again. It hurt like hell.” Taeyong caressed Sicheng’s cheek.

 “I’m sorry, I was just so overwhelmed. To tell you the truth, I really like you too but I was afraid. But I think I’d like to stay and see where this leads,” Sicheng said, smiling into Taeyong’s eyes.

Taeyong groaned and said, “you don’t realize how much this means to me.”

“I think I do now.”

Taeyong pulled Sicheng up the stairs, leading him to the bedroom once more. With the door shut behind them Taeyong led Sicheng on the bed and said, “wait here, I’ll just prepare something.”

Sicheng obliged, sitting by the post. He watched while Taeyong went to the bathroom and he heard Taeyong’s shuffling. When Taeyong returned and headed for him Sicheng held onto the post and unwittingly unfastening the canopy draping, letting it fall between him and Taeyong. He was held by Taeyong’s gaze through the sheer material, but Taeyong’s eyes was evidently filled with dark passion. Taeyong stood right in front of Sicheng then resting his knee on the bed, bent over to hold Sicheng’s face through the flimsy material and kissed him. First taking Sicheng’s upper lip between his own, then Sicheng’s lower lip. Nibbling and biting on it through the thin tulle. Sicheng moaned, heightening his arousal by the kinky thought of the sheer cloth between them while they kissed.

Taeyong then parting from Sicheng, drew back the canopy and held out his hands which Sicheng took. Taeyong lead Sicheng to the bathroom with the bathtub now lined with lighted candles. Sicheng had to smile. Taeyong was a romantic.

Taeyong took Sicheng’s coat off, hung it by the door and the rest of his clothing followed until he was fully naked. He felt vulnerable under Taeyong’s hot survey of Sicheng’s body, specifically when it fell on Sicheng’s semi-erect manhood.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Sicheng blushed and looked down, avoiding Taeyong’s eyes but dared to steal a glance at Taeyong’s already familiar naked body. Taeyong led him into the tub filled with bubbly bath water, shed his remaining clothes and joined Sicheng. He shifted so Sicheng’s back rested on his chest. Taeyong then proceeded to scrub Sicheng’s every nook and cranny with a washcloth while kissing Sicheng’s nape or shoulder or whatever area Taeyong’s mouth could land while he scrubbed. Sicheng savored the sensation, caressing Taeyong’s thighs and legs as he lay there in the tub with Taeyong. It was delightful. Then it was Taeyong’s turn and Sicheng did the same for him, but couldn’t resist kissing Taeyong as he did so. His wet mouth meeting Taeyong’s in a gentle kiss.

They rinsed together, kissing and exploring with their hands as they did. Afterwards, they dried up and Taeyong led Sicheng back to the bed. Sicheng’s heart suddenly beat faster as Taeyong gently pushed him to lay on his back and joined him. Their somewhat damp bodies touching as Taeyong lay partly on top of Sicheng and kissed, gently and tenderly. Taeyong caressed Sicheng’s body as did the latter, groping and feeling each other.

Their kiss didn't seem to quench the hunger albeit feeding their desire, their tongues meeting and flicking. Taeyong left Sicheng’s lips to trail kisses down his neck, his tongue trailing and mouth nibbling the skin as he did so. Sicheng groaned when Taeyong found his way to Sicheng’s nipples, sucking and biting on it lightly. Then Taeyong let his hand enclose on Sicheng’s now hardened cock. Sicheng arched at the erotic sensation of Taeyong’s hand rubbing and caressing him making him grasp onto Taeyong’s hair and shoulder.

Sicheng pulled him up to kiss him on the mouth once more, but Taeyong’s hand remained on his throbbing shaft. Sicheng reached down and fondled Taeyong’s now hardened cock. They moaned into each other’s mouth, tongues flicking against the other, until Sicheng moved his lips down to Taeyong’s chin and neck, licking the damp warm skin, tasting the sweet smelling flesh of Taeyong.

Sicheng pushed Taeyong back and rolled on top of him while seeking Taeyong’s soft neck, nuzzling it and licking even more, while he ground his cock against Taeyong's. The sensation was sensual, fueling their passion. Taeyong bit into Sicheng’s shoulder while the latter nibbled on his earlobe.

Then Sicheng’s lips went down to traverse Taeyong’s neck to his collarbone, kissing and tasting the warm skin, until he reached Taeyong’s nipple. He enclosed it in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue on it, making Taeyong writhe and moan. Then after doing the same thing to his other nipple, Sicheng went further down to Taeyong’s abdomen, to his belly button. He bit and licked every part of the smooth skin and further down.

Sicheng positioned himself between Taeyong’s legs, then nibbled on Taeyong’s inner thighs, running his tongue over the smooth sensitive skin, nibbling at times and he felt Taeyong squirm. Then finally he reached his goal. Sicheng watched Taeyong’s face as he took the pulsating cock in his hand and flicked his tongue over the head, tasting the sweet secretion. Taeyong groaned as he watched Sicheng run his tongue from the tip to the base of Taeyong’s shaft. Then Sicheng nibbled on Taeyong’s scrotum while he slowly pumped his hand on the shaft. Taeyong was moaning loudly now, encouraging Sicheng.

Sicheng flicked his tongue repeatedly on the line between Taeyong’s scrotum and his orifice. Taeyong screamed in pleasure, craning his neck back with eyes closed. Sicheng knew he was in ecstasy and he continued to toy his tongue on that sensitive area.

“S-sicheng...s-stop...” Taeyong let out a guttural sound, grabbing the sheets while he squirmed in erotic delight. Sicheng felt power over Taeyong and ignored his plea. Emboldened by Taeyong’s moans Sicheng let his tongue slide lower to Taeyong’s orifice, rimming him, but not neglecting Taeyong's hot member by fondling it with his free hand. Taeyong twitched at the wet sensation of such a sensitive area and the sustained pleasure derived from Sicheng's hand on his cock. Sicheng realized then that Taeyong has never experienced this. He flicked and licked the sensitized area with his wet tongue, driving Taeyong insane with unbridled pleasure. Taeyong tried to pull Sicheng up but failed when Sicheng went back to lick on Taeyong’s perineum. Taeyong breathlessly pleaded,“please... st-stop.”

Sicheng left the area alone, but then he took Taeyong’s cock into his mouth. Sicheng watched Taeyong watch him suck the head and flicking his tongue over the slit. Taeyong closed his eyes and fell back onto the pillows, moaning throatily. Sicheng bobbed his head on the hard shaft, now moist with his saliva, sucking hard and moaning as he did. The vibrations from Sicheng's mouth added to the pleasurable sensation.

“God, S-sicheng,” Taeyong wailed. “What are you doing to me...oh God.”

Sicheng continued to suck on the throbbing cock while he fondled Taeyong’s scrotum. Sicheng knew Taeyong was nearing his climax, tasting the latter's sweet secretions, so he stopped and crawled back up to kiss Taeyong on the mouth. The kiss was lustful, filled with sensual heat. Taeyong grabbed Sicheng’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. Their heated kissing continued as they ground at each other’s body melding and entangled in their embraced.

Taeyong let his lips trail over Sicheng’s jaw to his ear and whispered, “do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, oh god...yes I do,” Sicheng cried while clinging onto Taeyong.

Taeyong let his lips travel down Sicheng’s body, kissing it and licking all over, making Sicheng squirm. When Taeyong reached Sicheng’s throbbing cock he held it in his hand and tentatively ran his tongue on the leaking tip.

“Tae-taeyong... what are you doing?” Sicheng’s eyes widened with surprise to see what Taeyong was doing. “I.. I thought you’re a top...”

“Am I not allowed to give you as much pleasure as you gave me?” Taeyong asked with a serious tone.

“But...”

Taeyong ignored Sicheng and flicked his tongue over the throbbing manhood. Sicheng moaned, feeling intense pleasure at Taeyong’s moist tongue. He felt the wet sensation fill him with pleasure. Sicheng felt Taeyong leave the bed and watched him as the latter took out the lubricant from the nightstand drawer. Taeyong returned between Sicheng’s legs and slather the lubricant on his fingers. Sicheng’s heart leapt at the thought of what he suspected Taeyong will do. He shivered in anticipation.

 Taeyong then situated between Sicheng’s legs and took Sicheng’s cock in his mouth. Sucking on it till Sicheng ground his hips against Taeyong’s moist mouth. He then arched when he felt Taeyong’s fingers on his orifice. The lubrication felt cool and wet on his anus, making him groan. Taeyong made circular motions on the orifice while he kept on flicking his tongue on Sicheng’s pulsating cock and scrotum. Sicheng cried out when he felt Taeyong gently push a finger inside him. He felt the tightness around the delicious intrusion slowly sliding in and out inside of him. Sicheng arched his back when he felt Taeyong slide a lubed finger against his own perineum. He bit his lip, stifling a cry. But Taeyong pulled his finger out then added more lubrication to insert two fingers.

Sicheng screamed in ecstasy when he felt the two fingers stretching him, sliding inside him and another finger toyed with that line between the scrotum and anus. He was now a mass of convulsing sensitized being, witless of everything else except Taeyong who was giving him such intense pleasure. He felt himself nearing climax.

“Taeyong, I’m.. cumming...” Sicheng cried out. “S-stop.”

Taeyong paid him no attention and continued to slide his fingers into Sicheng. Then he took Sicheng into his mouth and sucked hard on Sicheng’s cock, making him arch in pleasure with the peak of climax nearing.

“Teayong...” Sicheng cried out as he convulsed and twitched while he pulled at the sheets and ejected his seed into Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong took his ejaculation in, much to Sicheng’s surprise.

“Taeyong...” breathed Sicheng as the spasms subsided. “You shouldn’t have... I...”

“Are you not satisfied?” Taeyong asked as he crawled up to face Sicheng and lay beside him and kissed Sicheng’s parted lips.

“Very much so,” Sicheng said after the kiss ended. “But I thought you...top.”

“Just because I am doesn’t mean I can’t give you pleasure,” Taeyong said huskily while caressing Sicheng’s flushed cheeks.

“I’m... touched, thank you,” Sicheng said, holding Taeyong closer while he caught his breath once more. Feeling his warmth and Taeyong’s hard cock on his thigh. Sicheng buried his head in Taeyong’s crook of the neck and bit him gently while holding and caressing his hot and pulsating member.

Their lips met, sensually moving and giving pleasurable sensations. Sicheng’s breath came in faster once more as their kiss deepened. He felt himself getting erect once more and moaned against Taeyong’s lips as Taeyong’s hand found Sicheng’s semi-soft cock. Taeyong kept fondling it till it became harder and Sicheng whispered in Taeyong’s ear after licking his ear lobe, “will you fill me with your cock now?”

Sicheng felt Taeyong shudder at his words. He kissed Sicheng on the mouth but not before saying “Oh God, yes!”

Taeyong stood up to lubricate himself then situated himself between Sicheng’s legs, parting them to accommodate him. With his sleek fingers Taeyong sought Sicheng’s orifice, massaging it and teasing it to relax Sicheng making him wiggle and squirm. Sicheng felt Taeyong’s finger gently penetrate him once more sliding it in further. Sicheng let out a guttural moan when Taeyong curled his finger inside him, seeking his G-spot and applied pressure when he saw Sicheng’s reaction. Sicheng almost came immediately, arching his back as Taeyong added another finger inside, stretching his opening further, providing more sensual pleasure. He wailed when Taeyong rubbed his fingers on the right spot making Sicheng twitch and turn his head side to side, writhing in pleasure until Sicheng’s breathing was erratic.

Taeyong took out his fingers and aimed his cock into Sicheng’s orifice, then as gently as possible eased himself into Sicheng. Sicheng cried out in pleasure as Taeyong slowly penetrated him up, stretching and filling him with his hot member.

Taeyong situated himself above Sicheng, supported partly by his elbows and slowly made thrusting motions. Both of them moaned in intense pleasure, with Sicheng’s hands scratching Taeyong’s back lightly. Taeyong buried his face into Sicheng's neck, lightly sinking his teeth in the tender flesh as he pushed his cock deeper into Sicheng’s moist canal.

Sicheng felt incredible pleasure as he clung onto Taeyong, biting into his shoulder to stifle a scream. Sicheng moaned against Taeyong’s mouth as he felt Taeyong’s tongue invade his mouth and suckled on it, his arousal heightened by the thought of both his orifices filled by Taeyong.

Taeyong’s rhythm increased in pace, plunging in deeper and faster into Sicheng. Both in the throes of passion, oblivious of everything else except their sensual union. Sicheng felt pure bliss when Taeyong sought Sicheng’s now erect member and fondled it.

Sicheng felt Taeyong’s hand stroke his cock making him sigh and arch his back, grinding against Taeyong’s invading cock. Taeyong was nearing his orgasm as Sicheng felt himself about to come with Taeyong’s persistent stroking. He was mindless as he felt himself reach the peak of his climax.

“Taeyong, I’m cumming...”

Taeyong beat on Sicheng’s cock with his hand vigorously while thrusting inside him, making Sicheng cry out in pleasure as he ejected his seed into Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong lay closer on top of Sicheng and bit his neck while he furiously thrust his cock deeper a few more times and came inside Sicheng. Mewling in ecstasy against Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng felt the delicious sensation being filled with Taeyong’s semen.

Taeyong lay weakened on top of Sicheng as he pulled himself out. Caressing Sicheng’s face as he did, looking into his eyes. There was a deeper connection between them now after such a beautiful union.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Sicheng,” Taeyong said huskily. “For months I’ve been watching you, infatuated with your beauty. I wanted to get closer to you but I was afraid you’d reject me. I saw your ex when you talked to him at the coffee shop. You looked still in love with him.”

“You saw? But that was...”

“Six months ago, yes,” Taeyong replied and explained further, “I saw you look so lonely after leaving you there by the window table. You looked so vulnerable and beautiful. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. Then you and your friend started to frequently visit my cafe. I was so delighted. But you never even gave me a glance.”

“I was heartbroken.”

“Yes, I know,” Taeyong said. “I think you weren’t ready. So I waited, until I found a way to get your attention or I hoped you’d notice me.”

“Through modeling nude,” Sicheng said wryly.

Taeyong laughed and said, “ it was the only way. And I know it worked.”

Sicheng buried his face in Taeyong’s chest, blushing profusely. “You’re shaming me. But I’m...surprised. Why did you come to me only now?”

“I was afraid you’d reject me still.”

“I don’t think I could,” Sicheng said truthfully. “You were always invading my thoughts.”

Taeyong kissed Sicheng tenderly. “Do you believe me when I say I can’t let go of you now?”

“I think I can,” Sicheng said slowly. “I believe I feel the same.”

“Can I say that I’m in love with you?” Taeyong said, eyes locked with Sicheng filled with emotion.

Sicheng knew he too has fallen for this man who was a living sculpture. His heart swelled as he said, “Yes, and I think I also fell for you. I love you, Taeyong.”

Their lips met, kissing passionately throughout the night. It was followed by other kisses and more, both never having the chance to sleep until well into the break of dawn.

 

 


End file.
